drachenlanzefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zitate der Woche
2014 *12. Woche: Dickköpfig wie ein Zwerg. - Sprichwort *10. Woche: "Ich sehe einen Mann, der tot ist." - Astinus von Palanthas zu und über Raistlin Majere (Drachenkrieg) *9. Woche: "Ich sehe... einen Mann... der nicht stirbt..." - Raistlin Majere zu und über Astinus von Palanthas (Drachenkrieg) *8. Woche: "Das Normale hat aufgehört, als wir Tika in die Küche vom Wirtshaus Zur letzten Bleibe folgten." - Tanis, der Halbelf zu Sturm Feuerklinge (Drachenzwielicht) *7. Woche: "Ich verfüge jetzt über die Macht, die Energie meines Körpers und die Energie meines Geistes zu verschmelzen. Ich werde reine Energie werden - Licht, wenn du dir das so vorstellen kannst. Und indem ich Licht werde, kann ich durch den Himmel wie die Strahlen der Sonne reisen und in diese körperliche Welt zurückkehren, wann immer und wo immer ich will." - Raistlin Majere zu Tanis, dem Halbelfen (Drachenkrieg) *6. Woche: "Ich sah zwei Straßen, die sich vor uns erstreckten. Wenn wir die einfache nehmen, erscheint sie zunächst als die beste, aber Dunkelheit wird am Ende auftreten, die niemals zu heben sein wird. Wenn wir die andere Straße nehmen, wird sie hart und schwierig zu begehen sein. Es wird das Leben einiger, die wir lieben, kosten, mein Junge. Schlimmer noch, es kann andere ihre Seele kosten. Aber nur durch dieses große Opfer werden wir Hoffnung finden." - Fizban zu Tolpan Barfuß (Drachenzauber) *5. Woche: "Ich werde jeden lebenden Gossenzwerg töten, der mir über den Weg läuft." - Flint Feuerschmied (Drachenzwielicht) *4. Woche: "Die herrliche Stadt Xak Tsaroth, dessen Schönheit dich umgibt, bezeugt das Gute ihrer Bewohner und ihrer ehrenhaften Taten. Die Götter belohnen uns mit der Gnade unserer Heimat." - Bewohner Xak Tsaroth' über ihre Stadt, vor der Umwälzung (Drachenzwielicht) *3. Woche: "Hast du dir nicht immer gesagt - da ist etwas Großes, wozu ich bestimmt bin? Mein Leben wird sich von dem der anderen unterscheiden. Ich gebe mich nicht damit zufrieden, da zu sitzen und zu sehen, wie die Welt vorübergeht. Ich will sie formen, beherrschen, gestalten!" - Raistlin Majere zu Crysania von Tarinius (Die Brüder) *2. Woche: "Theros mit dem Silberarm, dir gebe ich die Kraft, die Drachenlanze zu schmieden." - Silvara zu Theros Eisenfeld (Drachenwinter) *1. Woche: "Ich bin der Herr über Vergangenheit und Gegenwart! Mein Kommen wurde vorausgesagt! Für mich werden sich die Tore öffnen." - Raistlin Majere (Drachendämmerung) 2013 *52. Woche: "Wir könnten doch am Tor läuten und Lord Verminaard bitten, dich hineinzulassen, Sturm Feuerklinge. Ich bin sicher, er wird es liebend gern tun." - Flint Feuerschmied zu Sturm Feuerklinge (Drachenjäger) *51. Woche: "Kit sagte mir als erste, was all die Flüche bedeuteten, die ich hörte, und noch einiges andere mehr. Sie zeigte mir, wie man ein Schwert gebraucht und wie man bei Turnieren ehrenhaft kämpft. Aber sie brachte mir auch bei, wie man einem Mann in die Leisten tritt, wenn die Schiedsrichter nicht aufpassen." - Caramon Majere über Kitiara Uth Matar (Drachenjäger) *50. Woche: "Eine Schnecke! Aber seht euch doch nur die Größe an! Warum ist sie wohl so groß? Ich frage mich, was sie frisst..." - Tolpan Barfuß (Drachenjäger) *49. Woche: "Du bist ein guter Mann, Tanis Halbelf, aber du machst dir zuviel Sorgen." - Fizban zu Tanis, dem Halbelfen (Drachenjäger) *48. Woche: "Du behauptest, Nachricht von den uralten Göttern zu bringen. Wenn es stimmt, dass wir Menschen uns von ihnen abgewandt haben, und nicht sie sich von uns, wie wir immer dachten, warum haben sie dann so lange gewartet, um ihre Anwesenheit zu erkennen zu geben?" - Elistan zu Goldmond (Drachenjäger) *47. Woche: "Meine Kinder..." - Matafleur (Drachenjäger) *46. Woche: "Wer auch immer die Krone trägt, herrscht." - Blutschrift über die Krone der Macht (Drachendämmerung) *45. Woche: "Es sind die kleinen Dinge, die den Unterschied machen." - Tolpan Barfuß (Drachenjäger) *44. Woche: "Ein Gossenzwerg! Verminaard muss seinen Verstand verloren haben, zu denken, ich fresse Gossenzwerge." - Pyros über Sestun (Drachenjäger) *43. Woche: "Ich kann mich nicht auch noch mit den Problemen der Menschen beschäftigen." - Porthios von den Qualinesti (Drachenjäger) *42. Woche: "Verhaftet den Baum! Verhinderung von Sonnenlicht! Das ist die Anklage!" - Fizban (Drachenjäger) *41. Woche: "Je mehr von ihnen da sind, umso geringer die Chance, dass sie uns bemerken." - Tolpan Barfuß (Drachenzwielicht) *40. Woche: "Ich wette, Caramon pickt mit der Gabel ein Ungeheuer an und isst es." - Flint Feuerschmied über Caramon Majere (Drachenzwielicht) *39. Woche: "Der Magier ängstigt uns zu Tode, und du lässt uns verhungern. Nun, falls uns heute Nacht etwas angreift, hoffe ich, dass es etwas Essbares ist." - Flint Feuerschmied zu Tanis, dem Halbelfen (Drachenzwielicht) *38. Woche: "Wir müssen uns erinnern, oder wir werden der Selbstzufriedenheit verfallen - wie es schon einmal der Fall gewesen ist - und das Böse wird wiederkommen." - Elistan (Die Brüder) *37. Woche: "Wie? Wie will er mich vernichten? Blitze? Überschwemmung und Feuer? Vielleicht ein weiteres feuriges Gebirge?" - Raistlin Majere zu Crysania von Tarinius über Paladin (Die Brüder) *36. Woche: "Ich bin gekommen, dich zu warnen, Raistlin Majere. Deine verruchten Pläne sind Paladin bekannt. Hüte dich, oder er wird dich vernichten..." - Crysania von Tarinius (Die Brüder) *34. Woche: "Ich wusste überhaupt nicht, dass ich das kann!" - Fizban (Drachenjäger) *33. Woche: Neue Wege erfordern einen Hupak. - Kendersprichwort *32. Woche: "Beim letzten Mal sind wir einer seiner Karten gefolgt, und sie führte uns zu einem Hafen ohne Meer." - Flint Feuerschmied über Tolpan Barfuß (Drachendämmerung) *30. Woche: "Ich habe einen wunderschönen Zauber - Feuerkugel. Nun, wenn ich mich nur erinnern könnte, wie er funktioniert." - Fizban (Drachendämmerung) *28. Woche: "Was auch immer das war, wir können es nicht bekämpfen. Ich... ich hatte Angst, Flint!" - Tolpan Barfuß zu Flint Feuerschmied über Lord Soth (Drachenkrieg) *27. Woche: "Eine Nacht ist zu dunkel, um mit geschlossenen Augen herumzulaufen." - Sprichwort aus Solamnia *26. Woche: "Ein toter Ritter!" - Ariakas über Lord Soth (Drachenkrieg) *25. Woche: "Die Macht ist es, nach der ich so lange suchte – und weitersuchen werde." - Raistlin Majere (Drachenzwielicht) *24. Woche: "Ich wette, der Drache hat auch noch nie mit einem Kender geredet." - Flint Feuerschmied zu Tolpan Barfuß (Drachenzwielicht) *23. Woche: "Ich kann nicht, Herr. Er ist mein Führer und meine Loyalität gilt zuerst meinen Freunden." - Sturm Feuerklinge zu Derek Kronenhüter über Tanis, den Halbelf (Drachenwinter) *22. Woche: "Warum den Zweck der Tür beleidigen, indem man sie verschließt?" - Kendersprichwort *21. Woche: "Ich? Meinen Rücken der Welt zugedreht? Ich bin die Welt, was du ganz genau weißt, alter Freund! Unzählige Male wurde ich geboren! Unzählige Male bin ich gestorben! Jede Qual, jede Freude, die jemals empfunden wurde, war meine." - Astinus von Palanthas zu Fistandantilus (Drachenkrieg) *20. Woche: "Er macht mir angst!" - Flint Feuerschmied über Raistlin Majere (Drachenzwielicht) *19. Woche: "Nein, meine Dame. Es könnte sinnlos sein, ihn zu heilen, sollten wir ihn hinterher wieder töten müssen." - Caramon Majere zu Goldmond über Eben Sprungstein (Drachenjäger) *18. Woche: "Die Vergangenheit ist verloren. Die Zukunft gehört uns. Und wir haben noch eine Menge Arbeit vor uns, bevor der neue Tag anbricht." - Astinus von Palanthas (Drachenkrieg) *17. Woche: "Die Klinge muss durch das Feuer, sonst zerbricht sie." - Par-Salian (Die Zauberprüfung) *16. Woche: "Nur die Toten sind ohne Furcht." - Elfensprichwort *15. Woche: "Es war eine Waffe ähnlich der – nein, das stimmt nicht. Tatsächlich war sie – nein, auch nicht. Sie war eher… fast ein… eher eine – Lanze – genau! Eine Lanze! Und ganz gut gegen Drachen." - Fizban über die Drachenlanze (Drachenjäger) *13. Woche: "Ah, komm. Du stirbst nicht, weißt du. Du bist nur seekrank." - Tolpan Barfuß zu Flint Feuerschmied (Drachenwinter) *9. Woche: "Ah, Bursche. Ich bin froh, dass du rechtzeitig kommst, um mir Lebewohl zu sagen. Ich liege im Sterben, Bursche. Ich gehe zu Reorx..." - Flint Feuerschmied zu Tolpan Barfuß (Drachenwinter) *8. Woche: "Nun mein Freund, dieses Wiedersehen ist nicht so verlaufen, wie wir es vor fünf Jahren geplant hatten." - Tanis, der Halbelf zu Caramon Majere (Drachenzwielicht) *7. Woche: "Ich werde zu ihm gehen, wenn ich am Tagesende Zeit habe. Das heißt, wenn er noch lebt." - Astinus über Raistlin Majere (Drachenkrieg) *6. Woche: "Ist er das wert? Ist er das Leben meines Volkes wert?" - Goldmond über den blauen Kristallstab (Drachenzwielicht) *5. Woche: "Mitternacht." - Verminaard (Drachenjäger) *4. Woche: "Um meiner kalten Füße willen würde auch ich ihnen in eine Drachenhöhle folgen, falls sie meine Zehen wärmt!" - Flint Feuerschmied (Drachenwinter) *3. Woche: Alles Einfache bedeutet mehr Ärger, als es wert ist. - Kendersprichwort *2. Woche: "Es sind auch nur zwei Drachen da." - Sestun, der Gossenzwerg (Drachenjäger) *1. Woche: "Das ist wahrscheinlich nicht das Ende meines Abenteuers. Und - wie dem auch sei - in leere Taschen passt mehr rein, wie meine Mutter zu sagen pflegte." - Tolpan Barfuß (Drachendämmerung) 2012 *52. Woche: "Eine Gesellschaft? Ja, Mädchen. Es wird eine Gesellschaft sein, die Krynn seit der Umwälzung nicht mehr erlebt hat! Sei bereit, Tika Waylan. Sei bereit!" - Fizban zu Tika Waylan (Drachenzwielicht) *51. Woche: "Großer Reorx!" - Flint Feuerschmied (Drachenjäger) *50. Woche: "Anblicke sind genauso irreführend wie diebische Kender." - Raistlin Majere zu Tolpan Barfuß (Drachenzwielicht) *49. Woche: "Ich habe geschmolzenes Silber aus einer Quelle entnommen, die tief verborgen ist im Herzen des Monuments des Silbernen Drachen. Mit dem silbernen Arm, den mir die Götter geschenkt haben, habe ich diese Waffe geschmiedet, so wie es vorausgesagt wurde. Und ich bringe sie euch - allen Völkern auf Krynn -, damit wir uns verbünden und das große Unheil bekämpfen, das uns für ewig in die Dunkelheit bringen will. Ich bringe euch - die Drachenlanze!" - Theros Eisenfeld (Drachenzauber) *48. Woche: "Ich betrachte mich nicht als Mörder. Goblins zählen nicht." - Caramon Majere (Drachenzwielicht) *47. Woche: "Ich bin nichts. Ich bin alles. Die Essenz der Drachen, vor langer Zeit gewonnen, das bin ich." - Kugel der Drachen (Drachenzauber) *46. Woche: "Du bist wie ein fester Stein, gegen den ich meinen Rücken lehnen kann." - Tanis, der Halbelf zu Flint Feuerschmied (Drachenzwielicht) *45. Woche: "Ich, Magus." - Raistlin Majere (Die Zauberprüfung) *44. Woche: "Ich sagte, beweg dich, und das ist mein Ernst!" - Fizban zu einer Eiche (Drachenjäger) *43. Woche: "Er braucht nicht zu sterben. Ich bin eine Heilerin." - Goldmond (Drachenjäger) *42. Woche: "Er stieg auf wie ein Gott aus der Dunkelheit, von seinen Kreaturen verehrt, gellend und heulend." - Flusswind über Khisanth (Drachenzwielicht) *41. Woche: "Weglaufen? Vor diesem Pöbel?" - Sturm Feuerklinge (Drachenzwielicht) *40. Woche: "Mein Herz ist gespalten, so wie mein Blut." - Tanis, der Halbelf (Drachenjäger) *39. Woche: "Er hat irgendetwas in einer Tasse zu Pulver zerstoßen und Wasser beigemischt, es verrührt und getrunken, aber erst, als es zu stinken anfing." - Flint Feuerschmied über Raistlin Majeres Hustentee (Drachenzwielicht) *38. Woche: "Ich könnte meine Stiefel verspeisen." - Caramon Majere (Drachenzwielicht) *37. Woche: "Hoffnung ist die Leugnung der Wirklichkeit." - Raistlin Majere (Drachenjäger) *36. Woche: "Einer, und einer, und einer. Zwei. Nur zwei." - Bupu (Drachenzwielicht) *35. Woche: "Ich bin zu meinem Vergnügen da." - Tolpan Barfuß (Drachenzwielicht)